


Performance Review

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cock Warming, Dom/sub, F/M, Humiliation, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, public cumming, risk of getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: The reader received a present before an important meeting. It gets her in trouble… but maybe not as much as she thought.
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152





	Performance Review

“Sif, close the door on your way out.”

The woman closed up her notepad with a snap. Quickly she vacated Loki’s office and did as he said. When she was gone, and a distance away from the door, Loki walked over to lock it. The tiny click sent a shiver down your spine. 

“Did- did I do something wrong, Sir?” You wriggled in your seat, swallowing away the dryness in your mouth. 

“That is a very good question.” 

Loki sat on the edge of his desk in front of you. You couldn’t meet his eyes. And he didn’t make you. But you were sure he could hear the frantic thundering of your heart. After what felt like an eternity of silence, he sighed. 

“Tell, me something, Y/N. Why did wear a vibrator to the meeting?”

“I- because- um.”

It was going to sound so foolish. And sketchy. What you did tell him came out in a rush. 

“There was a package on my desk this morning with a note telling me… to, you know. To wear it. Nothing bad would happen to me if I didn’t, but I’ve been receiving these flirty emails from someone within the company-”

He frowned. “And why didn’t you take them to HR?”

With a wince you looked at the floor. “I… I didn’t want to. Yet. I wanted to see where this would go. So, when the box and the instructions showed up, I- I was… excited, maybe. I wasn’t thinking, and I had forgotten about the meeting until someone mentioned it, but there wasn’t time to take it out. And- well, you know the rest.”

It had been embarrassing. At first, the vibrations from the remote control vibrator didn’t make any sound. And you hid the jump from it’s surprise activation well enough. But as the meeting ran on and on, your body got hotter and the intensity increased. Someone asked you a question and you sounded like you were drunk, your words slurred together so bad. Everyone was looking at you from the corners of their eyes. Loki had been staring a hole through you. And, the terrible cherry on top, you moaned for gods’ sake. You sat through the rest in aroused shame. That arousal turned to fear when Loki immediately ordered you to his office. 

“Did you cum?”

Your head snapped up. “What?”

Loki was cool and collected. “I said, did you cum?”

Between the terrifying heart rate increase and growing heat in your cheeks that burned to the peaks of your ears, you wanted to melt out of existence. “I… yes, Sir.”

He nodded once. He circled around to sit at his desk and opened a drawer. You were so sure the forms for your dismissal were in that drawer, you actually gave a squeak of relief when he placed a remote on the wood. He held your gaze as you panted through relief, confusion, and awe. 

Your boss… your incredibly powerful, sexy, by-the-book boss… had made you cum in the middle of a meeting with your whole team. 

“Do you know what that is?”

Again you had to swallow around the dryness in your mouth. “Yes.”

“Do you know what it means?”

“It means… I’m not fired?”

Loki chuckled. “You are most definitely not fired. If anything, I have a kind of promotion for you.” He settled into his high-back chair. “I’ve been watching you, Y/N. You’re a brillant asset to the company. You’re a good listener and you follow instructions perfectly… as we saw. I want to ask you to do a few things for me today, just to try this out. At any time, if you don’t want to continue, or you have doubts, we stop. Does this sound reasonable?”

You nodded. 

He smirked. “Use your words, little one.”

“Yes!” You gripped your chair. “Yes, Sir.”

“Good. First things first, I want you to stand up and unlock the door. Then come back here.”

You did as he asked, hopefully walking on steadier legs than you felt. Otherwise you looked like a terrified tower of jelly.

“Good girl.”

If you thought you were flushed during the meeting… you had another thing coming. 

“I’m going to call Sif back in here to do a little business. Before she arrives, I want you to get under my desk and suck my cock. Will you do that for me?”

Again, you nodded. “Yes, Sir. Loki.”

He swiveled his legs to one side so you could position yourself. While you undid his buckle and pulled down the zipper, he flipped on his intercom and called in his secretary. You had time to lick your lips and licking his tip before she took her earlier position. Loki launched instantly into the brilliant man you’d seen at work. Now it was your turn to do your part. 

It took every cell in your body not to moan around his cock. Little by little you worked more of him into your mouth. Each pass increased your hunger for him. Then you settled into a rhythm. Loki’s thighs tensed under your hands. He slowly reached down and combed his fingers through your hair before bringing it back up onto the desk. Your knees began to get sore. And the leg space was cramped with your whole body hidden in there. 

You hoped his secretary couldn’t see your shoes through the small gap on the floor. 

Another thought sent a zing through your spine, creating more thoughts. 

Did Sif notice you’d never left? Was this the first time he’d hidden someone under his desk? If you made him cum, would he remain collected? Or would he make a sound like you did in the meeting?

You bobbed faster. Hollowing and sucking around his length. You worked hard to make him cum, and just as hard to keep quiet. The next chance he gave you, you promised yourself you’d suck noisily and as messily as you could. 

Loki cleared his throat and you stilled. He continued on as before, but reached for you again. Gently, he patted your forehead twice, and rested his hand on your head. 

He wanted you to remain still. 

The hand removed to the desk and whatever paperwork he was handling, and you waited patiently with his cock in your mouth and arousal soaking through your panties. 

“Thank you, Sif. That will be all. Would you mind canceling my other engagements until I call? I need to focus on an important task for a bit.”

“Of course, Sir.”

The door shut before he pulled back his chair and took a good long look at you. He grinned. “You did so well, good girl. Are you ready for another task?”

He helped you crawl into the open as you answered, “yes, please.”

Once you were on your feet, Loki spun you around and pressed his front into your back. I’m going to bend you over my desk,” he growled in your ear. “I am going to fuck you. You are going to take it, and you will cum when I say. But you must remain quiet. Do you understand?”

The word “yes” was barely out of your mouth before he bent you over. He flipped up your simple business skirt and shoved your panties to your knees. Spreading your ass, he thumbed over the wetness between your legs. 

“You really liked your taks today, didn’t you, pet?” You yelped as he thrust two fingers into your heat. His other hand lightly swatted your cheek. “I said be quiet. Or we end this. Do you want this to stop?”

Your voice thankfully came out as a hoarse whisper. “No. Please fuck me, Sir.”

He removed his fingers and replaced them with his well-slicked cock. It was a slow fill at first, then a sudden thrust for the last inch. Your feet came off the floor. Desperately you scrambled to find any grip as he continued to fill you with hard. Deliberate. Thrusts. Each one took your desire for rease higher. Your mouth fell open, letting out quiet gasps. Then, as Loki sped up, you couldn’t hold back your sounds anymore. 

Loki pulled you back just far enough to clamp a hand over your mouth. “I thought I told you to be quiet.”

“I’m phorry, Phir. Phorry.” You reached back for him, but you were already forgiven. His hand muffled your sounds enough. Though you worried about creating a wet spot on his carpet from dripping around his cock so much. All the while he kept hissing dirty promises in your ear. 

“I’m going to keep fucking you until you can’t fathom anything but the absolute lust to be constantly filled with my cock. My fingers. My tongue. You’re gonna wear that present I sent you every day. And when I want you, I’m going to make you quiver at your desk. You’ll come to me, dripping like the play thing you are, and you’ll do anything I say. Won’t you?”

You whimpered into his hand. Then you clawed at it as he changed his angle, spearing depths of you that sent electricity through your veins. Tunnel vision set in. All you could see was the door. Sif had been ordered to keep anyone away, but the office was unlocked. Anyone could walk in and see you being ruined on your boss’s cock. 

And they would envy you. 

Loki snarled as your walls clamped down and you tumbled apart. He gave you a few more thrusts to ride it out, then pushed roughly onto the desk while you gasped for air. 

He was still hard when you turned around. Loki gripped you by your chin and stole what remained of your oxygen with a kiss. He rested his forehead on yours. “Now, I really do have work to do, Y/N. But you are not leaving this office until I have been satisfied. Do you understand?”

Loki grinned as you sank back to your knees. 


End file.
